Bro Show
Bro Show is a Flash-animated series created by Kevin Lordi, and produced by Ben Perkins. It follows the misadventures of Eddy's Brother and exists to put a new spin on the classic Ed, Edd 'n Eddy universe by viewing it through the eyes of a teenager. It is also a prequel to the original show, exploring events that lead up to those later in EEnE. The show itself has been given a rating of Web-14 due to language and sexual situations, and is recommended only for teenage audiences. Currently, there is a Patreon to fund 19 new, higher-quality episodes, as well as possibly a remake of the original: http://www.patreon.com/KevinLordi Episodes Only one episode has been completed but 2 more have been scripted and a total of 20 episodes have been outlined. 01 - Chip Off the Ol' Bro : Bro gets his girlfriend, Tammy, pregnant; Mom and Dad get a great deal on a new house. 02 - There Goes The Bro : Bro sets up his new scamming turf, while Mom and Dad vent about some very important things. 03 - One Bro's Trash : Bro discovers the junkyard. Dad makes one last attempt to bond with Bro. 04 - A Bro is Born : Mom goes into labor while Bro is grounded at Grandad's house. Dad struggles to get the entire family to the hospital. More official episode descriptions will be added if the rest of the series is funded. Episode outlines are still being finalized. Fan Episode Ideas 02 - Bros' New Bro : Bro's Mom is getting pregnant; Bro doesn't know if he can have the responsibility for his new brother. 03 - Prankin' Bro : Bro pulls pranks on everybody in the Cul-de-Sac and teaches Eddy about pranks, and even teaches him how to do the El Mongo Stink Bomb. 04 - Run Away Bros' Snake : After Bro disciplines Snake, he runs away. 05 - Scammin' Bro : Bro teaches Eddy how to scam, but goes awry. 06 - Take Bro Out to the Ball Game : Bro takes Eddy to a baseball game. 07 - Balloon Bro : Eddy loses his balloon at the carnival, so Bro has to go look for it. 08 - Vacation Bro : The family goes on a vacation to Las Vegas. 09 - Club Bro : Bro makes his club in his room. 10 - Robo-Bro : After watching a horror movie about robots, Eddy gets a thinking that Bro is a robot. 11 - Gaming Bro : Bro takes Eddy to an arcade, and teaches him about arcade games. Characters Bro(Matthew Mcgee): Eddy's Brother, King of the Pranksters, and all-around deviant. Voiced by Toby Mobias Eddy: Bros' little brother. He is born four episodes into the series and ages gradually over the rest of the series. No voice has been cast. Tammy: Bro's girlfriend. In the pilot, Bro gets her pregnant, leading to a dynamic shift in their relationship, causing the normally meek Tammy to become more assertive. Voiced by Anna C. Bone: Bro's partner-in-crime, who loiters with him in the junkyard. Voiced by Zach Mansfield. Snake: The adorable and wise pet serpent of Bro, who keeps him in secret from his parents. Dad: Bro's burly car salesman father. He's embarrassed by Bro and wishes to raise Eddy better. Voiced by Zach Mansfield. Mom: Bro's loving yet intimidating mother. She is disappointed in how she raised Bro. Voiced by "Dimmyminnyman" in the pilot, but will likely be recast. Grandad: Bro's paternal grandfather. A gambling man and the closest living relative to the town's founder, he keeps the town under his thumb and receives many perks that he keeps secret from Bro. Voiced by Dave "EarwigofJustice" Category:TV Series Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Flash Series Category:Series